


The one where Patrick, Isaac and Leonard have an appartment

by kittys_devil



Category: Bandom, Big Bang Theory, Fall Out Boy, Isaac Carpenter (Musician), My Chemical Romance, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total Crack!fic! Leonard Hofstadter, Patrick Stump and Isaac Carpenter have an apartment. Tony Stark and Mikey Way live next door. A fight happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Patrick, Isaac and Leonard have an appartment

**Author's Note:**

> Characters images: [Patrick Stump](http://fanart.tv/fanart/music/563abe5e-06b1-430d-99d4-7abf981c6e5a/artistthumb/stump-patrick-500b495f6e0dd.jpg), [Isaac Carpenter](https://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/549591_403915989668893_406706201_n.jpg), [Leonard Hofstadter](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-wkbQloPLpRM/Tyl-FDNyYwI/AAAAAAAAAzc/3xUGvGSsK1I/s1600/Entourage-Leonard-Hofstadter-Johnny-Galecki-de-TBBT-face-a-Vincent-Chase-Adrian-Grenier_image_article_paysage_new.jpg), [Tony Stark](http://www.thesecretlair.com/main/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/tony-stark.jpg), [Mikey Way](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/MCR/Mikey/tumblr_ly9v6y5dUk1r5lspk.jpg), mention of [Pete Wentz](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Pete%20Wentz/tumblr_m52haigc2o1qbrzhoo1_500.png), brief cameo [Tommy Joe Ratliff](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Promo%20Tour/588050499.jpg)
> 
> Also, there is a brief mention of: Hulk, Thor, Adam Lambert and Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)
> 
> I did this [ mystery 15 boys meme](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/82051.html) thing. So free2hate asked me these and here is my replies:
> 
> If 5, 8 and 9 got in a fight, what would it be about and who would win?  
> Leonard, Patrick and Isaac. The fight would so be about Patrick and Isaac playing music too much and they would gang up against Leonard. Music is in their blood they can’t NOT play, and then Leonard would be all FINE! And huff off not his room! (they are all roomies in my head in this btw!)
> 
> Who would 11 and 13 root or in the abovementioned fight?  
> Tony would so root for Leonard (hello! Science!) and Mikey would just grab a bass and piss them off siding with Patrick and Isaac! (Tony and Mikey, roommates next door to the 3 above if you were wondering!)
> 
> And then she says @kittys_devil yaaaay and omg the roommates thing needs to be written!!!
> 
> It got changed a little as I wrote this total crack not!fic. So...have some laughs!!!

So Patrick and Isaac have an apartment. They are together, or maybe not. I’m not sure. But they are close friends and music, hello, brings everyone together right? They put out an add, looking for a 3rd roommate because the guy that was living there left. (I don’t know, moved off to follow his dream to be in the traveling circus or something) And they are interviewing all these people. But they see its “OMFG Patrick from FOB” and “OMG Isaac from Leathermouth/Loaded/Adam Lambert  (take your pick)” and so word gets out and they are bombarded with fangirl and even some fanboy responses. 

Isaac like freaks out, total melt down “I can’t handle the fan girls!!” kinda thing and then there is a knock on the door and he opens it to find Tony (who is a totally awesome next door neighbor) is like “Dude, (yes, Tony totally says dude in this world!) you gonna make it? Here, call this guy I know.” 

So Patrick comes home from somewhere (probably Pete’s house because Pete is needy like that and was so having a crisis that only ‘Trick can fix). Isaac is all Tony gave us a name to call. And Patrick is like ummm okay? Who the hulk? Cause really dude, we are short enough we don’t need super tall green dudes in here! (or maybe he says Thor, who’s like super strong tall dude but either way….)

They call this Leonard guy and find out he’s a physicists who has no clue who FOB, Adam or Loaded are so they are like yes! Super smart dude! (at which point Patrick thinks he has been spending like WAY too much time with Pete since dude keeps popping into his vocabulary.) And he’s tiny like them and tiny dudes stick together. (and maybe they all start chanting “Ducks stick together” and laugh like idiots  because really, who doesn’t love some Mighty Ducks?)

Leonard moves in and is all super nerdy, but it’s cool, because he has these awesome ideas for Patrick for his computer music programs to make them that much better and then they play video games and bond over video games. 

The first time Leonard meets Tony (cause Tony so got his name from a friend of a friend kinda thing) he legit fanboys because HELLO! IRON MAN is RIGHT HERE STANDING NEXT TO ME. Of course Isaac and Patrick tease him over the legit fanboying but it’s all in fun.

Then, like 6 months or so after Leonard moves in Tony’s roommate leaves (he wants to take over the world with ants and that so doesn’t work well with the whole super hero thing) and so Tony’s like UGH! I need a rommie! And Patrick is like DUDE! MIKEYWAY! And Tony just stares at him like who? And Patrick is like seriously? Mikey fucking way, from My Chemical Romance. He’s like Pete’s Mikey. To which Tony still stares at him like he is talking alien because what does “Pete’s Mikey” even mean? So Patrick has to explain it and Tony calls Mikey and Mikey moves in. 

Mikey moves in and hangs out a lot with Patrick and Isaac because he knows Patrick and Isaac is awesome on the drums and they work on music together for all their projects and almost better than writing with their own bands because everyone sees thing differently. And Mikey and Leonard so bond because Jersey boys stick together. (another round of “ducks stuck together!” by all of course! Everyone here loves that movie!) 

Leonard comes home and he’s super pissy because something at work didn’t go right and he needs a good fuck and then Sheldon was being Sheldon and he’s just HAD IT. And he finds Patrick and Isaac jamming in the living room and he just EXPLODES. About how his is NOT a music studio and why the fuck is the drum kit getting BIGGER (to which Isaac and Patrick are all like DUDE! He knows it’s a kit and kinda high five for getting Leonard to know that much) and why is the room filled with guitars, basses, trumpets, saxophones, a keyboard and mandolin? And he just keeps yelling and getting louder until Mikey and Tony come busting out of their apartment into Isaac/Patrick/Leonard’s apartment because in his explosion Leonard didn’t bother to shut the door. And Tony is like “OK Hulk settle down!” (and Leonard has a moment of OMG he called me Hulk and so kinda fanboyed, but only for a second because he’s like really pissed here) And Tony makes Leonard sit down on the one chair that doesn’t have something music on it and he is all like the dad “boys what’s going on here” and they all start talking at once and Tony is like ok. Leonard you first.

Leonard tells him about his shitty day and coming home to the music studio in his apartment and he just wants to cook some fucking ramen noodles and go watch some porn and forget about how much his life sucks! Patrick and Isaac are like dude! Hello! It’s music and it’s in our blood and we can’t like NOT play. Plus this is like our jobs. Do you want us to ask you not to do science?? And Isaac kinda glares at the board in the corner. And Tony is like WOAH! NOT do science? He can’t not do science! Ya’ll need to let him have some quiet time before like ten. I like ya’ll but really. Then Leonard is like yes! And leaves in a huff to his room but not before Isaac yells out we don’t do this all the time! He had time to mellow out and do his science stuff. 

And then Mikey is like fuck this shit, but does it without saying it because that’s just the way Mikey is and he picks up a bass and starts playing some mellow kumbaya shit and they ALL stop fighting and look at him like ‘really MikeyWay?’  Mikey is all it got your jack asses to stop fighting, so yeah. They all laugh and Patrick and Mikey and Isaac all try to outdo themselves as who knows the oddest ‘why did you ever learn how to play that’ song. (at some point Leonard has calmed down and comes back out to watch the what the fuckery)

Tommy shows up to see his boyfriend Isaac (hi cameo by Tommy, no I didn’t forget you bb!) and hes like ummm wtf is going on here with the music? Tommy rolls his eyes and is like dude, I’ll never understand that place you live!!! And they all hang out and watch a movie and order Chinese and everyone is happy!!! 

  



End file.
